1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for preparing an anion-exchange membrane, and more particularly to a method for preparing a polymer anion-exchange membrane, comprising phenylene and ether linkages.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a crucial element for separation of reactants and anion transport, an anion-exchange membrane is widely used in various industrial fields, incl. water treatment, hydrometallurgy, chemical industry, chemical separation, and electrochemical conversion devices (fuel cells).
Conventional polymer anion-exchange membranes have low thermal and chemical stability, and their quaternary ammonium groups are prone to degradation under high temperature or alkaline conditions, resulting in a decreased ion-exchange capacity (T. Sata, et al., J. Membrane Sci., 1996, 112, 161).
A good polymer anion-exchange membrane should exhibit good thermal and chemical stability and mechanical properties (e.g., tensile strength and flexibility). However, the conventional polymer anion-exchange membranes usually exhibit a significant decrease in mechanical properties upon increasing the ion exchange capacity.